1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extraocular muscle function testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current methods of testing extraocular muscle functioning, measurements of the cardinal positions of gaze are non-calibrated. The measurements are typically taken in non-standardized environments and are dependent on hand held prisms that change dioptric prism power as the back surface of the prism varies from its perpendicular position relative to the surface of the eye. These measurements change from surgeon to surgeon and from room to room; are dependent on patient cooperation; and can be affected by fatigue on both the surgeon's and patient's part. Therefore, the currently used measurement methods are tedious, inaccurate, non-standardized, and patient and surgeon dependent.